


A Darkness At Fall

by RWBYSchnee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYSchnee/pseuds/RWBYSchnee
Summary: Yōsei (Yo-si) a kingdom far north from one of the darkest forests in all of Ihorat. (I-ho-rat). Yōsei is known to have fairies, some help the humans in the kingdom while others prefer to stay in the shadows. Yōsei's royal family each member of the royal family has a fairy that looks out for them. Tonight was a very special night because the first princess was going to be crowned. Rosaline Lovell was seventeen, her elder sister, Ingrid Lovell was the one to be crowned. Rosaline was filled with rage and envious. Rosaline soon meets a mysterious shadowy figure, who has a very strange request for her. This is the start of her journey.





	A Darkness At Fall

Yōsei (Yo-si) a kingdom far north from one of the darkest forests in all of Ihorat. (I-ho-rat). Yōsei is known to have fairies, some help the humans in the kingdom while others prefer to stay in the shadows. Yōsei's royal family each member of the royal family has a fairy that looks out for them. Tonight was a very special night because the first princess was going to be crowned. Rosaline Lovell was seventeen, her elder sister, Ingrid Lovell was the one to be crowned. Rosaline was filled with rage and envious. 

"Rosaline, " Ingrid started, "aren't you just excited about tonight?" Rosaline snickered. "Why should I be excited when you're the one being crowned?" 

"What on Koneas' Temple do you mean?" Ingrid asked Rosaline as she put red lipstick on. "I'm saying I am jealous of you! And for crying out loud Koneas' Temple is not a saying!" 

"Yeah it is, just ask my Fiance when he gets here!" Ingrid said as she slammed her lipstick on the desk. "Oh, shut up! You're just a nobody, that Prince is only after you because-"

"What on earth is going on here?" The Queen asked her daughters as she walked into Ingrid's room.

"It's not fair!" Rosaline complained to the Queen. 

"What isn't fair?" She asked her daughter. "About Ingrid having a fiance and being crowned, I should be the one to be crowned!" Rosaline told her mother, "I- I wish that Ingrid would just die!" She then stormed out of the room and went to hers.

"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said Ingrid, " the Queen said turning her attention to Ingrid, who was frowning. "But what if she really did mean it. Now, why don't you put on your dress, the Vilan family is coming over." Ingrid's eyes let up as she heard the Vilan family. "That means I get to see Xander?" Ingrid then giggled as she walked toward her dresser and picked out her dress.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Gah! I hate her so much, why couldn't I have been the eldest daughter?" Rosaline said as she sat on her bed. 

"I can help you get your wish, " Rosaline turned toward her closed door to see a male in dark black and purple outlined armor. He then walked toward the young princess, who had fear shown in her eyes. "Wh-who are you?" The dark armored male chuckled. "You'll know in time, Princess Rosey." Rosaline felt her checks warm-up at the nickname that this stranger gave her.

Rosaline stood up and put a hand on a curved hip, "What business do you even have with me, and how did you get into the Castle?" The man then inched closer towards Rosaline, "become my Queen- the Queen of Darkness." Rosaline looked at the man as she became paralyzed by his request. He was a complete stranger to her and she was a complete stranger to him. "What, the Q- Queen of Darkness? That's ridiculous." The man grabbed Rosaline by her waist and pulled her in close and whispered in her ear, "don't you want to get rid of the ruling family and take over Yōsei yourself? But of course, I'd be at your side the entire time."

"Why is this important? I mean, me and you being together." The male lightly pushed her back. "If I do not marry a woman to become the Queen of Darkness, I will disappear within the next twenty years."

"What, why will you dissolve if you do not marry?"

The dark-looking male walked toward the window in Rosaline's room and took a breath. "This is a curse- a curse caused by my bad omen, " Rosaline walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What did you do?" The male stared back at Rosaline, "I do not remember it fully but it had something to do with my friends when I was rescuing them." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Rosaline, are in here?" Rosaline gasped, "you should-" as Rosaline looked back at the dark like male, she saw no one in sight. "Where did he go?" She whispered to herself.

Rosaline opened the door to see her mother.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

"... You are so funny, Xander." Ingrid complimented to her fiance as she laughed.

Xander chuckled in response, "you're just saying that, Darling." Ingrid playfully slapped Xander on his shoulder. "I am not saying just because you are my fiance or friend. I truly do mean it." Xander laughed a little and pecked Ingrid on the lips as Rosaline and the Queen walked in.

As Rosaline watched the scene, she gagged and rolled her eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
'That was a close one, ' the Dark Prince thought as he came out of the shadows. 'Rosaline is the cutest one out of the two princesses as well, ' the Dark Prince then heard two guards outside Rosaline's room.

"Did you hear?" One guard asked. "Hear about what?" The second asked. "They've moved Princess Ingrid's wedding with Prince Xander to five weeks from now." 

"Really, why did they move the wedding to a different date?" "They were talking about having a party at the end of the month for Princess Ingrid at the same time for the wedding."

'A wedding and party on the same date? This would be interesting for Rosaline to hear.' The Dark Prince thought as he disappeared in the shadows once more.


End file.
